The Haki Hero of Hope
by Alamo9112
Summary: We all know the beginning of Izuku Midoriya's adventure. He was quirkless, he met All Might, he became his apprentice, and he now walks down the path of a hero. What if he was still quirkless? What if he used something much more powerful. Something that was a great secret to the world. Vigilante then Hero. Rated T first and possible M (will be known in the future). IzukuxMomo
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Our story begins in town found on the coast of Japan called Musutafu. Usually, there everybody would doing what everyone should be doing normally. However, that is not the case. Why? Because of the one trait that 80% of the world population has all over the world: Quirks.

Quirks have become the norm of society since its birth from a Chinese hospital where it reported of an infant that was glowing as the sun in the middle of the day. As time grew older, more and more quirks started appearing from around the globe. Of course when new and powerful things are brought into society, so did worry and fear. As a result, a period of fear, chaos, and corruption came and the world has stopped its advancement of culture and technology. However, a new global system was established from that period: The Hero System. The fantasy of heroes and villains fighting against one another has finally become the reality of the world. The use of mystical powers to battle against one another has risen from the pages and became the new norm of the quirked world.

However, this wasn't the world's first encounter with strange mystical powers.

Eons ago, before the world was shaped into what it is today, the earth was split by two lines that divided the sea into four parts: The East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, and South Blue.

During that time, the world was run by three factions. These factions were the World Government, Pirates, and Revolutionaries.

The World Government was a global system that sought to bring prosperity, peace, and control with its military might, mass produced weaponry, and most importantly, mystical powers. These mystical powers were given to worthy soldiers by consuming an awful tasting fruit filled with bizarre patterns called "Devil Fruits" that gave the user extraordinary powers while also rejecting the user the ability to swim in water.

Even with the might power of its forces, they couldn't snuff out any of the two other factions that constantly brought terror upon them.

The revolutionaries were a group that brought constant terror to its enemies by overthrowing corrupt nobles and kings that served the world government. Each successful attack favored the revolutionaries with each countries' resources, weapons, information, and revolting people. This faction was also filled with Devil Fruit users that tremendously helped win the attacks they execute.

They were the direct attack against the World Government while the pirates minded their own business that became thorns in the World Government's sides and ass.

The pirates kept disrupting the peace of any island filled with innocent people with their constant actions of raiding each island of its wealth. There were a rare few pirates that became who they are because the things they wanted was either an eyesore to the government, or wasn't allowed. These pirates became big named pirates that ran colds down the spines of marines and people alike.

Out of all the positions that pirates had within their system, there was one position in the pirate system that was empty for nearly twenty years: Pirate King.

The Pirate King was a title given to a captain of a pirate crew that has sailed the world and reached the end of a dangerous belt in the sea: an island that hold the greatest treasure ever known in the era called the One Piece.

No one knows what the treasure was or how it looked like, but throughout the period of the pirate era, only two managed to fulfill this role

(I'm lazy, so I'm going to skip Gold Roger or should I say Gol D. Roger ; ) )

The second man that claimed the title of the Pirate King was a young courageous, strong willed man that put his friends before himself.

That man was none other than the legendary, Straw Hat wearing, Monkey D. Luffy.

This pirate of a man sailed around the world with a heart heavy for adventure and companionship while dragging along a crew that was willing to give their lives for him.

Within 3 and a half years of his voyage, he achieved the title Pirate King and his friends achieved their own dreams as well.

Eventually, he stepped down from his throne and decided to enjoy the next phase of life: starting a family.

When Luffy achieved the title Pirate King, he became more aware of everything and he realized just how much the world's most beautiful women has fallen head over heels just for him. So, with a ship faster than the Thousand Sunny (for those of you who don't know, shame on you to not know so look it up you uncultured jackass)

After admitting his oblivious nature and his true feelings for her, Luffy and Boa Hancock finally married and decided to live in Luffy's hometown and raise a happy family in a peaceful environment.

**(You don't like how they settled down? How should I have written it then? Make sure to comment! I probably won't change it based on the comments)**

As the years passed by, stories of his adventures, life, and powers were recorded and kept in a four inch thick journal that was also indestructible to any condition (including time so it looked as if it was just came out of the printer) which became a family heirloom of secrets and power. However, Luffy was smart enough to write his experience in a complex language that Roger wrote on his trip to sky island: language of the poneglyphs. Because of its complex and unorthodox language, only a rare few can read it. So what made Luffy being able to write it? It was because he, like Roger, was not able to understand the words, but he knew what the words were saying and how he was able to write it.

Why did Luffy bother to write it when no one can read? It was because it wasn't exactly true. Luffy knew that future generations who was not only pure of heart but was also willing to chase big dream know matter how impossible can only understand what the words so no corrupt family member can exploit it to their will.

As time passed, the only evidence that remained of the pirate era and its mysterious environment was Luffy's journal which was passed down from generation to generation.

You're probably wondering why his story matters. That is because of the use of haki. Even though the powers of the devil fruit has been long gone, the secret power of haki did not.

Haki is a supernatural power that is fueled by the spirited will of man. The stronger the will, the stronger the haki. No matter how long time has passed, the power of haki still survived, but no one knows how to utilize it anymore.

However, Luffy's journal contains just how to learn and use haki and if anyone was dumb enough to share it to the world, it would probably bring great chaos to the world.

The reason haki is a powerful thing is because of what it can do. As explained, haki is a supernatural power that is fueled by the willpower of the human spirit. Haki is divided into three categories: Būso-shoku no Haki (Color of Arms Haki), Kenbun-shoku no Haki (Color of Observation Haki), and Haō-shoku no haki (Conqueror's Haki).

The Color of Arms Haki is an offense/defense power where the user can protect themselves from external attacks. When external attacks come into contact with said user, the attack would bounce off in another direction. I can also be used for offense because using it can add more impact to any attack the user executes.

The Color of Observation Haki is, as the name implies, an observation type of haki. Executing this type of haki allows the user to analyze people and predict their movements which are convenient for evading enemy attacks and reading people's intentions and emotions when speaking or interrogating with anyone.

The last Haki, the Conqueror's Haki, is a very useful but very rare type of haki that only a selected few possess. Conqueror's Haki allows the user to give off a powerful aura which can knock out people with weaker wills off their feet for a while. The reason for this haki to be rare is because this power is only fit for people that have the spirit of conqueror: fearless and committed to any goals or dreams that lie ahead no matter how crooked the path is.

The use of this power can tip the balance of world if it was known. Luckily, the journal was safely passed down from generation to generation with great secrecy until it found itself into the hands of a married man and will soon become a father of a child in Musutafu, Japan.

In a hospital, the women of the couple with her slim yet beautiful figure was laying on a bed struggling and screaming with all her might has the child she was bearing in her womb was finally giving birth.

"AAAAAAUUUUGGGHHH", screamed the women as she gripped the side rail of the bed with all her might while the doctors and nurse try to console her during the process.

"You're doing great ma'am, keep pushing.", replied the doctor as he helped the woman go through the process.

"huh huh, h-AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH", yelled the woman

"Yes, keep going, keep going...", the doctor said and then...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAA"

the child was born.

The nurse then came to the child and wrapped said child in a blue blanket and said, "Congratulation ma'am, its a healthy baby boy".

The baby was given to his weary exhausted mother as she crept up to hold the baby in her arms with a smile that lit up the room and the baby slowly quieted down as he was handed to her as if he knew she was his mother.

A few seconds later, the husband of the couple came barging into the room sweating bullets after bullets in a business suit.

The father then took a deep breath from running and yelled, "WHERE IS SHE, IS MY BABY ALRIGHT!?"

"SSSHHHHH, quiet sir. The procedure went without a hitch and both the mother and the child are fine.," replied the doctor as he left the room to leave the couple alone.

The man sighed with relief and then walked up to his wife and hugged her at her side as he watched her cradle the bundle of youth in her arms which was sleeping with a peaceful smile as a sense of bliss filled the air.

Then, the father felt something coming from the child. After focusing more, he felt something that he never thought would feel in other people: haki.

The husband of the couple learned about haki in his younger days and became a novice on utilizing observation haki. He didn't focus on the other two types since he wasn't a combat man and he didn't posses conqueror's haki at birth.

What he felt inside his child was the haki of all three types. Not only that, the child's haki level was on par with luffy's after his first year of training with Dark King Rayleigh. When the baby grows older, the power will grow with him and he could be the next powerful haki user in the world.

A look of worry spread across the husband's face for if his child was to be kidnapped for ill purpose or walk down the wrong path...

"Honey? What's wrong?"

The husband came back down to earth and looked at his concerned wife. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong.", said the husband. "Honey, we've known each other ever since high school. I can tell when something's wrong.", replied the wife.

After contemplating for a while, the husband made up his mind and said, "Darling, there's something I got to tell you, something that's been passed down in my family for many generations."

"What is it?"

After two hours of telling the story of his family, his powers, and his ancestor's story. His lovely wife looked at him with deep understanding. After being told of what their son had and what the possible future there is, she filled her mind with confidence and replied. "I don't believe our son will ever be in danger or go down the wrong path. From what I learned in your story is that some of your ancestors became great people that helped everyone. I think our son is going to be a great hero and bring hope to everyone that looks up to him."

As she finished talking, the child began to stir and wake up. With its cute large orbs looking at either parents, it began to giggle and laugh and smile while raising its arms to try and touch his father and mother.

The sight was just too cute for the parents that they almost died of TMC (Too Much Cuteness) .

After a while of observing the baby's cuteness, the parents realized something: they forgot to name the baby.

The wife then spoke up "Uh Honey, what should we name him?"

"Hmm, how about...

Mineta?"

As soon as he finished saying name, the sky darkened and thunder and lighting came booming out of the sky. During that time, parents of a few future female students of a certain high school class became somehow enraged over something and wanted to beat that annoyance to a pulp.

Back at the hospital room, the wife became somehow angry for no apparent reason towards her husband when he said that name. The child was also beginning to whimper and cry until the mother gently lull and sooth the baby back to sleep. The mother then calmed herself before talking to her husband.

"Oh honey, you are terrible with names."

"Well…. what do you think we should name him?"

"How about...**Izuku?**"

When the wife finished saying that name, the sky brightened with the sun gleaming down to earth as if the heavens have accepted something.

Then, the baby began to smile and laugh by the name his mother chose for him.

"Izuku huh? You know, that's actually a better name. Alright, from this day forward, your name will be Midoriya Izuku. Son of Midoriya Hisashi and Midoriya Inko.", exclaimed the husband has he held infant Izuku in his hands.

The parents immediately forget about the possible ill future of their son and instead, focus on their son being a great person like All Might.

Little did they know that their son would not become some great like All Might, the symbol of peace.

He will be something greater.

He will become a symbol of Hope.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**(AN)**

Hi everyone. Let me just say that thank you for reading my ever first fanfic ever. I hope you liked the story. I certainly did :). In any case, please make sure to comment about what you think and I'll try to improve in the future if you didn't like it at first. Please don't be mean to me.


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter

Chapter 1

**(4 Years Later)**

In a small apartment located at a peaceful neighborhood lies our little hero-to-be and his mother. The child has just woken up from a good night sleep into a new weekend **(I don't know the education system in Japan so please correct me**). The minute he woke up, he immediately got dressed for the day and started calling for his mother. The child had a mop of messy black hair with green highlights, a soft round baby face with four freckles on each cheek and a pair of bright green colored eyes. This child is none other than Izuku Midoriya.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san. Can you open the computer? please?!" screamed the young toddler as he ran up to his mother who was just finishing the dishes. Said women has taken her dishwashing gloves off and said, "Again? You watched it yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that. Why do you like it so much?". The women is Inko Midoriya. A beautiful slim women with dark green hair in a bob cut and bun with a beautiful pair of Greene eyes like Izuku.

The young toddler quickly replied, "because mom, All Might is in it and he's my favourite hero!"

The mother sighed through her nose and gave in to little Izuku's demand as they both walked toward the computer.

As Inko was getting the video ready, Izuku couldn't contain the excitement he had and started rocking back and forth on the wheeled office chair in a very fast pace.

"Jeez Izuku, you probably make up 10,000 of those views alone on that video. I guess you really like All Might.", said Inko.

"It's no just All Might, I like all the heros! Except for Endeavor. I don't know why, but feel like he isn't a nice person."

Meanwhile, a certain hero suddenly sneezed in his office which accidentally burned his report making him very annoyed and was later forced to write a new one.

"Well, I think it's great that you like heroes. What do you want to do when you grow up Izuku?" said Inko as she got the video ready for Izuku to watch.

"I WANT TO BE A HERO!!", Izuku yelled so loud that the entire building heard it and all the birds surrounding said building hastily flew away as quick as possible.

To hear that answer made Inko's heart softened with relief. Over the past four years, life was not easy for Inko because of Hisashi's death at America due to an accident a year after Izuku was born. But even though it was not easy, life wasn't difficult for Inko either. Because of what Hisashi left behind for his family (including the journal and his bank account info to Inko) as well as Inko's high paying job as a secretary in the Yaoyorozu Company (I don't know if secretaries make that much money), Inko was able to support Izuku for his educational life and give him a head start in his career life. The fortunate side of Inko's current lifestyle was that Izuku has his life set on becoming a hero for the sole purpose of helping the weak and giving hope to the hopeless. Izuku's love for heroes was so big that his room was covered with posters and merchandise of every hero he knew, but most of these merchandise depicted of All Might, the number one hero in Japan. All Might. All might is a large muscular blonde man wi

th two strands of hair pointing out like attends above his head. He is the number one hero because of his all mighty strength (pun intended), charisma, his large beaming signature grin, and finally, his resolve to save and help everyone no matter the situation from getting cats down from a tree to rescuing people from villain attacks. All Might became not only the number one hero of japan, but also a symbol of peace to the people. That was why everyone said that All Might is the best of the best in the world of heroes and villains.

All Might debut in Japan for the first time a year after Izuku's birth. Ever since Izuku was able to start remembering things, he became hooked to the video of the debut and that was what he was watching right now.

**(In the Video)**

_The scene takes place in a highway accident where many cars and pieces of the highway littered the road. The video showed of many people on the floor safe from the fire in front of them_

[Can you see that? He already saved 100 people.]

[That's crazy. It hasn't been 10 minutes yet]

_After a few seconds of viewing around the scene, the camera then focused on a figure slowly stepping up on top of a tilted bus while carrying around 10 people on his shoulders and arms._

[**WAHAHAHAHA. FEAR NO CITIZENS. WHY?! BECAUSE I AM HERE.**]

_This booming figure with a muscular body that rivals Hercule's wearing a bright blue jumpsuit with lines running down the suit with a headfull of blond hair with two strands of said hair pointing up like a pair of curved attenas and a face with eyes hidden in the dark and a large grin that not only filled most of the bottom half of his face, but also gave an aura of confidence and reassurance that not matter what situation a person, was they will eventually come out alright._

_That booming figure holding the now okay civilians in his arms was none other than All Might._

**(Back to Izuku)**

After rewatching the video, Izuku felt a wave of awe and nostalgia when All Might said those words in the video. After getting over the feeling of amazement, he excitedly yelled "All Might is so cool! When I grow up, I'll be the greatest hero ever. Hahahaha."

During Izuku's proclamation, Injo felt worried for Izuku for one reason: he didn't show any signs of a quirk manifesting in his four year old body. In the world of heroes, villains, and quirks, the human body should be able to present its quirk at the age of four and yet Izuku hasn't shown anything yet. With a worried heart, Inko scheduled a quirk assessment appointment in the Musutafu Hospital.

**(One Week Later)**

Izuku Harding holding his mother's hand with his right hand and a All Might action figure in his left in excitement as they entered the hospital. Into and Izumi walk up to he reception desk to take part of the quirk test to find out what kind of quirk Izuku has.

As they entered the waiting room, Izuku said to his mother, "I can't wait to know what kind of quirk I have. I hope it's a cool quirk like All Might!"

Inko didn't replied to his answer and just gave him a reassuring smile while she hoped that the result of the test showed that Izuku had some sort of non physical quirk or that he was a late bloomer. She really wished for Izuku to have a quirk not because it could be aided with his haki to help him become a hero. It was because of how society treated the quirkless. The world was 80 percent full of quirked people while the other 20 percent was quirkless. The peer pressure of being something that most people weren't could probably break Izuku's heart and may give up to be something great for the people. She prayed that Izuku was not quirkless to the heavens, hoping that they have listened to her prayers

**(After the Test)**

Sadly, they didn't seem listen. When the doctor came to the room the two were eating in, he sat down on an office chair as said five simple words

"Give up on your dream."

Even though these words seem simple enough to say out of the doctor's mouth, it wa demoing to shatter Izuku's dream to pieces.

As soon as the doctor said those words, Izuku dropped the action figure he brought along as he sat still on the small chair with a frozen shocked expression on his face.

No sooner than that, Inko broke out of her shock and said, "What do you mean he doesn't have a quirk? Are you sure about that?"

"Mrs. Midoriya, I. Source you claimed that you are a court generation in your family to have a quirk?" questioned the doctor.

"That is correct.", said Inko as she used her quirk to pick up the action figure and continued talking. "I have a light telekinesis quirk where I can pick up small items towards me and my husband has a fire breathing quirk."

The doctor hummed in acknowledgment and then pointed to and x-ray of Izuku's feet. "You see Mrs. Midoriya, we can tell if an individual have a quirk or not based on the toe joint. Quirks are a sign of of human evolution so unnecessary sport on of the human body is omitted so the toe joint is unnecessary. When a person has one toe joint, then that person has a fifty-fifty chance of having a quirk. Izuku here has two toe joint. That means that he is very unlikely to manifest a quirk. I'm sorry if it disturbs you, but it is the truth."

**(Later, Back at Home)**

The room was completely dark except for the light coming from the computer in the far end of the room playing the debut video with Izuku staring at it with a stoic face. Inko was on the other side of the room near the door looking at the back of the chair Izuku was sitting on with a worried heart as she tries to think what was going on in her child's mind. During that moment, the video was paused at All might's face and Izuku started talking to her mother.

"...Kaa-san? All Might always have a smile when he saves someone. He always smiles at anything that comes to him good or bad and always come out okay because he's a hero…..

kaa-san…...

Can I be a hero too?"

Izuku said as he turned around to face his mother while pointing at the screen and giving his mother eyes full of tears waiting to burst with a large grin right under it.

The sight of her child suffering from having his dream crushed was unbearable to Inko, so she dashed across the room to embrace Izuku in a heartwarming reassuring hug.

Now in another universe, Inko would have apologized Izuku for not being able to be a hero because of his quirkless stature. However, this is not that universe because the words that a Inko will say to Izuku will rekindle his hope of being a hero and will grow to become something greater.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Izuku…. you can be a hero…. and I know how."

**(A few days later)**

In a small park in Musutafu, five children could be seen interacting with each other. Normally, you would see children playing a game of tag or hide and seek, that sort of games. However, this is not the case. Three of the children present are actually bullying the other two children. One of the bully was an average looking kid with brown hair and had a finger extending quirk. The other kid was fat and had a jarhead haircut along with a devil wing quirk. The last of the three is the most noticeable. This child has pale blonde hair in a style like an explosion along with light red eyes. This child was Katsuki Bakugou, or in Izuku's mind: Kachaan.

Until a few days ago. Katsuki (Kachaan) was one of Izuku's childhood friends. He and Izuku would always play in the forest and the playground playing all sorts of games from hide and seek to villain and heroes. Katsuki has a very explosive personality because of how he was raised by his mother. Because of that, Katsuki tends to swear a lot and rarely shows kindness to anyone. Izuku became friends with Katsuki because of their love of All Might and their dreams in becoming a hero.

Their friendship changed for the worse when Katsuki's quirk manifested and Izuku was declared quirkless. Katsuki's quirk was a mix of his parent's quirk which was explosion and sweat moisturizer. The mix of the two quirks allowed Katsuki to create sweat that had the same properties as nitroglycerin. The praise he recieved for his versatile and powerful quirk gave him a mindset that people with great quirks are the greatest so he deemed himself the greatest in his generation on top of the throne of arrogance and pride. When he heard that Izuku (deku in his mind due to misspelling of his name in kanji and how it mean useless) was quirkless, Katsuki became less associated with him and actually treated him like a pebble in the middle of his path to becoming a hero.

One of the two children that was being bullied by the three was actually Izuku himself. Izuku came around the park for a walk when he noticed Kachaan and his "friends" started to bully another child.

Because of Izuku's love to protect the innocent he got between the trio and the victim before they could do any more damage. That is where the scene is now.

"K-Kachaan! You're bullying him. T-This isn't what a hero should be doing!" yelled Izuku

"Why do you care Deku?! He doesn't have a great quirk and he got the guts to push me around and say he can be a hero." replied Katsuki.

"B-But that's s-still isn't r-right. A hero s-should be p-p-protecting the people. N-Not harm t-t-them. T-T-That's what a v-v-villain would d-do!"

"You dare call me a villian huh?1 Deku!!" yelled Katsuki has he and the other two boys started beating up Izuku til they got bored and left.

After the beating session, the other kid walked up to little Izuku and said "A-Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay though? You didn't deserve being beat up."

"I think I should be saying the same thing to you. Though, you stood up for me even though your quirkless. You're my hero."

Those words struck deep into Izuku's heart. Finally, someone actually admitted that he was a hero even though he was quirkless.

After reminiscing about what he heard, Izuku slowly got up from the ground to greet the other child. When he got a closer look at the other kid, he noticed how the face was evenly symmetric, girlish, and pretty. The hair actually looked more fitting for a girl than a boy because of its style: part of the hair was pulled back and tied at back that looks like a fluffy tail and a bang of hair covering the right side of the face all in a dark charcoal color.

The sight of the girlish looking child made Izuku blush a little and began stuttering when he tried to start a conversation.

"I-I-I-I-I'm I-I-I-Izuku M-M-Midoriya. W-W-What's y-y-your n-name?"

"Hi, I'm Momo Yayorozu. It's nice to meet you." said Momo which made Izuku realize that the kid was actually a girl, making him blush harder because this was the first time he was talking to a girl.

After some time of silence, Izuku decided to speak up after cooling down.

"Do you want to come to my house? My mom is very nice, she can help make the pain go away."

"Sure"

The two then stood up and began walking back to Izuku's apartement. As they were walking to the apartment, Izuku was thinking back as to what her mother told her about being a hero despite being quirkless.

**(Flashback)**

_"W-W-What do you m-mean you know h-how?" said Izuku towards his mother_

_"Izuku, there's something that I should show you." said Inko as she went to her room into a closet and picked up the journal that was hidden in a box on the top shelf. After grabbing the journal, he walked back to Izuku's room and presented him the journal. Izuku at first was confused about the journal and when he opened the book, he was more confused about the unrecognizable language he saw that littered the pages of said journal. When Izuku began focusing on the words, he somehow was able to tell what the pages said and how to write it as well. At this point, Izuku was so confused, his tiny young mind couldn't handle the confusion. After looking at the journal, he looked up to his mother and said. "M-Mom, wh-what is this?"._

_"This, Izuku, is a story about your ancestor from a long time ago." replied Inko as she began to tell Izuku the story of Monkey D. Luffy and his journey, trials, friends, enemies, and powers he has either encountered or possessed. After about two hours of telling the story and the powers in the journal's description, Izuku asked , "Wh-What does this have to do with m-me though?"_

_"Because Izuku, you have all three types of haki inside you just like your ancestor have. In fact, when you were born, your father knew that your haki was more powerful than Luffy's when he was able to use it after his two year training. I wanted to tell you this so that you can have a chance in becoming a hero so no matter what other people say, you can be a hero and you can use this to overcome your status. So, what do you think?"_

_After listening to his mother's explanation, Izuku was enthralled in the idea of using an ancient yet deadly power that can rival any quirk in any form. After a short amount of thinking, Izuku immediately responded_

_"I'll use it… and become the greatest hero ever!"_

**(Back at the Present)**

After deciding of using haki, Izuku spent the first few days studying the uses of haki and was planning a training regime to utilize haki to not only its full potential, but to discover new potentials for it. Izuku also read about techniques that the cipher pol agents used that were called the rokushiki (the six powers). These techniques included the soru (shave), tekkai (iron body), rankyaku (tempest kick), shigan (finger pistol), kami-e (paper art), and geppo (moonwalk). Soru was a speed technique that allowed a person to move so fast, it looked like that they were teleporting from one spot to the next in a blur. Tekkai ,as the translation implied, strengthened the human body so that it was sturdy as iron. Rankyaku was a form of wind blade formed from the high speed kick of the user. Shigan is a deadly type of attack that can make a finger travel so fast that if it was used on a person, it would look like that they were shot with a gun. The final power of the rokushiki was the kami-e. The kami-e gave the user high flexibility allowing them to dodge incoming attacks. The journal also entailed of a seventh power which required the mastery of the six other powers: the rokuogan (Six King Pistol). The technique allowed the user to create a shockwave from their fists in a focused burst sending the shockwave into one direction which can cause massive internal injuries. The idea of applying haki with the rokushiki could enhance the potential that the six powers have so Izuku started to build a training regime to utilize the rokushiki as well.

When the duo finally arrived at the apartment, Izuku ranged the doorbell and Inko opened the door to find her son and a another child standing in the front door both covered in cuts and bruises. At that moment, Inko's motherly instinct took over and dragged the two children into the kitchen and started applying first aid on the wounds.

After an hour of tending wounds and yelling (mostly from Inko), the occupants in the kitchen finally calmed down and Izuku decided it was the perfect moment to introduce Momo.

"Oh mom, I want you to meet someone I met at the park. This is-"

"Momo?" interrupted Inko when she saw the young girl more clearly.

"Ms. Inko?" replied Momo.

"You two know each other?"

"Izuku, Momo is my boss' daughter. She would sometimes come to my work place with her father and hang out with me." said Inko.

"I was surprised that I would come to your house Ms. Inko. Izuku here saved me from a bunch of bullies. I guess he thought that wasn't right and defended me even though he didn't knew me. It sure is a small world here Ms. Inko and Izuku is a hero." said momo.

"It sure is." said Inko while Izuku faced the floor with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Anyways, I'll call your parents and see if they can pick you up."

As Inko was trying to contact the Yayorozu parents, Izuku decides to show Momo his room. When they entered the room, Momo was taken back by the amount of hero merchandise and hero posters she saw in the room.

"Wow Izuku, you're like a hero otaku huh?" said Momo

"Y-Yeah, I just want to be a hero in the future so why not know about what kind of heroes there is out there?" Izuku said.

Then, Inko come into the room with the phone in her hands.

"Mono, your parents said that the oncoming weather would make terrible condition for anyone to pick you up, so you're going to have sleep over for the night."

Izuku was blushing because a girl was sleeping in his house for the night while Momo had a problem.

"What about pajamas and where do I sleep?"

"Don't worry," replied Inko. "You can borrow one of Izuku's pajamas and you can sleep in Izuku's bed and Izuku can sleep in a bean bag on the floor."

Momo then said, "I hope it's not a bother Izuku."

Izuku got out of his stupor and said, "I-It's okay Momo, I like to sleep on the floor sometimes."

After discussing the plans for the night, they all had Katsudon for dinner which Izuku said that it was his favorite food and started to get ready for bed.

When Momo and Izuku changed into their pajamas, Momo realize that both of the pajamas wereAll Might themed.

"You really like All Might that much huh?"

"I-I-I g-g-guess? Heheheh" replies Izuku.

After climbing into bed (an All Might themed sleeping bag in this case for Izuku) it suddenly started raining and storming, hard.

"Ms. Inko did say that there was an incoming weather."

This posed a problem because Momo didn't handle well with storms and thunder.

"Dang it! I hate thunder. So loud and scary."

The constant thunder kept Momo up for thirty minutes until she couldn't take. Eventually, she got out of bed and slowly crawled to Izuku who had his back facing her while he slept on his side.

"Hey, Hey. Izuku, your up?"

Whispered Momo as he tried to talk to Izuku who just shuffled in the sleeping bag to her dismay.

After a minute out two of whispering his name, Izuku then rolled over which ended up making his sleeping face shown to Izuku.

Momo was surprised not because of how Izuku got closer, but because of the expression he had on his face. Izuku was sporting a large open mouth smile while a few drops of drool was coming out of his mouth as a few silent laughs escaped his mouth making Momo confused.

"How can he stand this thunder and what the heck is he dreaming?"

**(In Izuku's Dream)**

In the middle of the big city, a great battle was ensuing which drowned the city in screams and crashes of building falling victim to said battle.

Now why is a battle that was sending the public in chaos was making Izuku five off a smile?

That was because the hero that was fighting the villain was none other than Izuku who was sporting a green jumpsuit that hugged his Hercules like body and like All Might, was giving a large confident grin yet his eyes was seen by all the people witnessing the battle which gave a people a more powerful aura than All Might.

**"STAND DOWN VILLAIN! THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL STOP YOUR RAMPAGE AND FACE JUSTICE!!"** yelled dream Izuku as he faced off the villain.

"Never hero~" said villain as he said "hero" in disgust.

"Why don't you focus on the safety of the innocent instead like a real hero!?" said the villain as he quickly destroyed a nearby building and a large piece of that building was falling straight into helpless people.

The villain then laughs and said, "Goodbye Hero!! I hope to never see you again. Hahahahah!"

Before the villain could run however, he felt a force equal to an atomic bond exploding his face (cheek to be exact) as he was sent soaring straight into a road full of pavement and sliding further down the road until he stopped which knocked him out.

As the police ran to subdue the villain, the people that was becoming debris targets got worried because they thought they were all going to die.

Just before the large building piece fell on them however, it was caught by dream Izuku as he boomed a loud laugh with smile just like All Might's and opened his mouth to say…….

**(Back in the Real World)**

"fear not citizens….. why?...Because….I am….. here" mumbled Izuku in his dream.

Momo just sweatdropped at the words and thought, "probably a dream about being All Might or something."

The reason why the thunder didn't affect Izuku badly was because the sound of the thunder that entered his dream was interpreted to the sound of the large battle that enveloped the city, the attack of the villain that destroyed the building, the jaw bone that broke because of Izuk's punch, the villain sliding across and into the pavement, and the catching of the building debris (just think of an explosion that was produced when the building was caught in dream Izuku's hands).

After listening to the mumbles of Izuku's dream, Momo decide to crawl back to the bed until a large thunder exploded in the sky. The sound was loud enough to surprise Momo with an "Eep", making her hug her legs closer to her body as she lay on the floor.

As if he heard it, Izuku (still asleep mind you) reached out and lightly grabbed one of Momo's hands surprising her in the process.

"Mmmh….Don't worry,...when I'm here,..I'll make sure….. to keep…. you safe."

Izuku mumbles as Momo listen with a hint of pink on her cheeks and eyes slightly filled with awe of how much Izuku cared about her even though he wasn't in control.

"I guess he isn't that bad." Momo said in her mind as she slowly scoots toward Izuku and begins to doze off into the night in the little sleeping bag that was keeping the two children warm throughout the night.

**(Next Morning)**

As the day began anew from the storm of the previous night, a limo was seen driving up to the apartment Inko was living in. When the limo stopped, a couple appeared out of the back part of the limo. The women stood at a height of 5'7 with a face that could made Japanese models pale in comparison with a long length of curly hair matching the color of her midnight eyes flowed from the top of her head. She was also wearing a beautiful white gown with a large black belt connected to a metal ring in the waist. When the women got out, a man followed out with her. The man stood at a height of 6'2 and had a handsome face with bright red eyes and charcoal colored hair cut so that the left and right side of the hair was straight and was combed in opposite direction and was curved downward at the end while in the center of the hair showed where the sides of the hair ended at the scalp. The man was wearing a grey two piece business suit with a bright red tie. These two married couple were Kaito Yayorozu and Aiya Yayorozu. Kaito Yoyorozu is the CEO of Yaoyorozu Industries which is famous for its support item manufacturing and material production. Aiya Yayorozu is a star model and actress in many blockbuster films and famous magazine and model companies. Despite the time consuming careers they had, they still have time for their child Momo. The couple deeply loved each other and having Momo in the couples live was the best experience they ever went through. Having a child to raise was the best experience because of the young cheerful smile Momo presented when she was having fun and how much she exclaimed her love for her parents because of how they raised her in a great environment with all the love that they can give to her.

Now, they were here to pick their daughter up from their friend's apartment on the top floor. When Inko was hired as a secretary for Yaoyorozu Industries, she and Kaito became fast friends. Inko was the definition of a pure hardworking women because of how she became focused on her work and how she didn't discriminate against anyone towards the employees and always treated them with kindness and respect. Kaito introduce himself to Inko and later was introduced to Aiya. Aiya also became fast friends with Inko and they would both hang out the office to discuss small things and laugh it off. When she was introduced to Momo, Inko became a somewhat godmother figure to Momo as she too cared for her similar to Momo. That was why the married couple was okay with Momo staying the night at Inko's apartment.

The couple finally reached the apartment and when they rang the doorbell, they were greeted with Inko with a happy smile standing in front of them with the opened door in her hand.

"Kaito-san, Aiya-san, it's so good to see you guys. Wish it was in a better setting. It's kind of embarrassing for you guys to see my home?" said Inko in a sheepish way.

"It's alright Inko" replied Aiya, "I always wanted to see where you lived." said Aiya.

"Well, your both here now so why do two come in and make yourself at home?", questioned Inko.

"We would love to Inko-san, but we need to hurry home, we kind of planned to bring Momo to Tokyo to look around.", said Aiya.

"Oh. Alright , let me wake her and my son up. Their sleeping in his room."

"Alright Inko, we'll wait in the living room." Said Kaito

As Kaito and Aiya ventured into the living room sofa, Inko walked up to Izuku's door and lightly knocked on it.

"Izuku? Momo? It's time to get up." said Inko

When there wasn't any reply, she slowly opened the door.

When she opened halfway, Inko attempted to wake them up again with her voice.

"Izuku, Momo, can you please get- Oh!"

When she finished her sentence, she attracted the sound of the couple who slowly walked up to Inko's side.

"Inko, is something wrong?", said Aiya as she and her husband finally reached the door.

Inko then faced the couple with a smile on her face and pointed at the room and before saying, "look Aiya-san, Kaito-san, isn't that cute?"

When the couple looked closer into the room, they were greeted to a sight so cute, they could probably die from the cuteness that was radiating from the image before them.

In the center of the room was a large All Might themed sleeping bag where young Momo and young Izuku was snuggling each other in their sleep while wearing All Might themed pajamas and was also facing each other while letting out quiet snores into their faces.

When the three got out of their stupor, they instantly got out their phones and took pictures of the scene while thinking, 'that's one for the album'

After taking pictures of the scene, they decided to wake the two children up by tapping them awake.

When Izuku and Momo woke up, they looked into each other before realizing that they were very close. They immediately tried (and failed many times) to scramble out of the sleeping bag and ended up standing away from each from with large blushes on their faces. The parents chuckled at the scene before them before Momo realized that her parents where here, making her more embarrassed about what happened.

"M-M-M-MOM, D-D-D-DAD! W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Were her to pick you up sweetie, or do you like sleeping here so much with your roommate that you don't want to leave?" replied Kaito.

"I'LL CHANGE AND GET READY TO GO!" yelled Momo and she shoved Izuku out of his room to change.

After apologizing to Izuku of her rude behavior, she went to the front door and said goodbye to Izuku while the parents shared contact information because they were ok with them hanging out with each other. The parents probably didn't know of how fortunate they will be when their bond continues to grow with time.

**(Later That Day)**

In the middle of Musutafu's dirtiest beach, due to its high amount of trash littered in the sand, stood Izuku at the stairs as he looked around the beach with an attentive eye.

'This place sure is full of trash.' Izuku thought as he looked around and noticed pieces of computers, hardware, and equipment lying around the beach.

'Wow, look all this stuff. Maybe I can make something out of this trash. Actually why not, I'll put inventing in my training as well' Izuku said in his mind as he saw the possibility of what he can make with a large supply source of materials for free in the beach.

As to why he was here, that is simple: he was here to train his body and mind to handle the rokushiki and haki and now new hobby of inventing.

What he will get from his training and inventing will be a great surprise to everyone in the future.

With his goals in mind he picked up the journal he brought with him to study want he needs thus starting his training for the future.

"Alright let's see, where do I begin?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(AN)**

**HEY GUYS, SORRY IF IT TOOK SO LONG. I GOT OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL (AND GRADUATED, YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY) AND I KINDA GOT A LITTLE LAZY DOING MY OWN THINGS AND WHATNOT. I TRIED TO MAKE UP TO IT BY MAKNG THIS CHAPTER LONG. I KNOW THAT IT ISN'T EXACLTY EXCITING OF WHAT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS. BUT, I MIGHT POST OTHER HERO ACADEMIA CORSSOVER STORIES AND OTHE ANIME CROSSOVER STORIES WITH DIFFERENT TYPES OF GENRE, I'M ALWAYS COMING UP WITH DIFFERENT SCENARIOS IN DIFFERENT SITUATIONS WITH ALOT OF WHAT IFFS AND OTHER STORY INVOLVEMENT AS WELL. HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I HAVE OFFICIALLY MAKE THIS A IZUKU AND MOMO PAIRING SINCE I LIKE IT AS WELL. HOPE YOU DONT HATE ME. WELL, HOPW TO SEE YOU AGAIN. ;)**


End file.
